Do you wanna kiss me?
by theinspired
Summary: I wrote a short poem while reading New Moon to get out my depressed energy. So...I decided to write a short one-shot around it. It's pure fluff. R&R! I don't own anything.


**Do you wanna kiss me?**

It was just another normal, wonderfully perfect, night. Edward lay beside me on my bed. I was swathed in a heavy blanket, Edward's usual precaution.

"So..." I said, snuggling closer to him.

He frowned, draping an arm over my hips. "So...what?"

"So....do you wanna kiss me, or not?"

He chuckled. "Of course, I do."

He leaned his head toward me and I followed suit. When our faces were just milliliters away from each others', he pulled back.

I groaned. "Edward, I know you want to be careful but can you allow just a little-" I stopped when I saw what he had in his hand: it was a normal piece of notebook paper, folded into a messy square. I cursed internally for not burning it sooner.

"What's this?" He asked. Frowning, he began to open it.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, snatching it out of his hands and hiding it behind my back.

He smiled his wonderfully crooked smile. "Bella, I hardly think it's nothing. If it was, you wouldn't be so portective of it."

"Why are you smiling?" I asked in a vain attempt to chance the subject. "I don't really see the reason behind it."

He shook his head, looking as if he were holding back a storm of laughter. "It's funny when you're upset."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the moral support."

His smile, if it was even possible, got wider. "Your welcome."

Hoping he had forgotten, I moved in closer. But, to my irritation, he pulled away.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Just kiss me already."

"I will, love." He reached over me, prying my fingers open. "_After_-"

He stopped when I pulled away. "You are _relentless_." I complained. "Can you just _drop it_?" I rolled out of the bed, trying to get away from him.

He laughed. "This would be so much easier if you could just give it to me."

I shook my head vigorously. "I don't want you to feel guilty, Edward. That's the last thing I need right now."

His smile faltered for a brief second, so fast that I barely caught the change. "What do you mean by guilty?"

I looked down at my feet. "It's....it's sad." I mumbled.

"Let me see." He said, reaching around me.

I stepped back, forcing myself to look him in the eyes. "No. Could you just forget it? I'm tired of your stubbornness."

He sighed with resignation. "All right. I should respect your wishes."

I relaxed. "Thank you, Edward."

He smiled. "You're very welcome, love."

And (_finally!_) he kissed me. My mind went blank with raw emotion. I couldn't think about anything but his sweet smell.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away; my hands were empty and he was across the room. He had opened the paper, his eyes darting back and forth at an inhuman speed.

"Edward!" I complained, dashing toward him at my clumsy, human pace.

He looked up at me, pain clearly shown in his golden eyes. "Was this how you felt?"

I suddenly felt as if Jasper had sent a wave of pain crashing down on me. I bit my lip to hold back the lump in my throat. "I-I..." I looked down at the floor. "Yes." I whispered.

He spoke quietly, stroking my hair soothingly. "Why did you leave? Without you, it's like a bird without a song. Without you, it's like a rainbow with no colors. Without you, it's like a book with no words. I'll miss you for eternity. Forever and a day."

I didn't realize he was reciting my poem until he had pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry." His velvet voice whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I will never be able to forgive myself, Bella. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

My eyes stung with tears. I buried my face into his shoulder. "I love you, too." I mumbled. "I will always love you....forever." I lifted my head to look into his eyes, visually backing up my promise.

"Bella." He moaned, gently wiping away my tears. He kissed me softly, a brief touch to the lips. "Don't cry. I'm here now. I will always be here. I will _never_ leave you again."

I buried my head back into his shoulder. "I know." I said.

He brought his hand up and brushed it through my hair for several minutes. Then, he said: "Now, you must be tired. You should get some rest."

He led me back toward my bed and I crawled under the comforter, snuggling close to him. He nestled his face into my hair, humming my lullaby.

After a few minutes, I looked up at Edward. "So...." I said, my voice settling back into it's light tone.

He frowned in a moment of pure déjà vu. "So....what?"

"So...do you wanna kiss me, or not?"

He laughed, finally recalling our earlier conversation. "Of course, I do."


End file.
